


TMNT Headcanons

by milkytheholy1



Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Eventual Fluff, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, Gen, Headcanon, Headcanon Accepted, M/M, Romantic Fluff, TMNT, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, reader - Freeform, request, rottmnt, tmnt headcanon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:35:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 10,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28943808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkytheholy1/pseuds/milkytheholy1
Summary: A collection of headcanons requested by you!Feel free to send in requests just specify the version of turts.
Relationships: Donatello (TMNT)/Reader, Leonardo (TMNT)/Reader, Michelangelo (TMNT)/Reader, Raphael (TMNT)/Reader
Comments: 14
Kudos: 94
Collections: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles





	1. HC 1: 'Freak'

Request:

Don't mind me, just going through a binge of your blog.

But i do have a question/request? I suppose?

I haven't been in this fandom long but i love it. Seeing all these one shots and hc of the boys will never stop giving me serotonin.

That being said there's always a little voice in the back of my head that says "these aren't for your kind, they're for every other race but yours." Most days i can fight it, but these last few weeks? I've come to hate being African American.

Sorry for the babbling, but how would the guys handle an s/o who hates their own skin color and calls themselves a freak because of it?

First off, thank you for the support. Secondly, I’m so sorry you feel like that, I try to make my oneshots inclusive but will definitely strive harder so you and anyone else don’t feel like this. And there is absolutely nothing ‘wrong’ with you, you are perfect just the way you are.

**Headcanon:**

The guys would all agree you are being absolutely crazy, I mean c’mon in their eyes you are the definition of perfection. I also feel like they’d be able to relate since ya know their mutants living under New York City.

**Raph:** ❤️

  * He won’t rest until he finds out why you’re upset.
  * He won’t be too bossy incase it’s something you’re not ready to talk about yet. 
  * When you do tell him what’s bumming you out, this turtle will be on 100% protective mode.
  * If he finds the people that are making you feeling bad about yourself, well lets just say their gonna get to hear his batman voice.
  * Will carry you around all day like the king or queen you are.
  * Will not take ’ _no_ ‘ as an answer.
  * Although Raph may not be as good at the whole “Psychology” thing like Mikey, he’ll listen to you and offer his thoughts. 
  * His thoughts usually being “Are you insane? You’re beautiful!" 
  * "I love you just the way you are, you should never feel like that.”
  * The moment he hears you call yourself a freak, oop you’ve only gone and done it now.
  * Will _literally_ go make a list of all the things he likes about you and will read it out to you, no matter how embarrassed you get.
  * He could fill a whole notebook by the end of the day.



**Leo: 💙**

  * He would be able to sympathise with you, after all, he hates the red-stripes that scar his face. 
  * He’d offer to talk about it with you, comfort you with hugs and just tons on affection.
  * He’d tell you cheesy pick-up lines and jokes that would send your cheeks red.
  * Much to contrary belief, the guy can listen. Leo is such a good-listener, whatever you want to say to him you can because he loves the sound of your voice, and just you in general.
  * He’ll tell you how much he adores you, starting with your looks but then delving deeper into your personality and the things that make you, you.
  * If he ever hears you call yourself a “freak” he’ll go insane. He doesn’t understand how you could call yourself something you are most certainly not. 
  * Will beg you to stay the night just so he can cuddle up to you and run his fingers through your hair.
  * Will definetly whisper sweet nothings and compliments while you fall asleep.



** Donnie: 💜 **

  * Similar to Leo, Donnie is too a good-listener. He’ll take you to his lab so you can talk in private.
  * He’ll nod his head to show you that he’s listening and often add stuff along the lines of “You’re beautiful”, “Don’t say that about yourself” or “You’re the most gorgeous person I’ve ever met”.
  * He’ll encourage you to relax around his lab, go there whenever you feel the need to rant or cry. 
  * Hugs. 
  * Donnie isn’t a very touchy-huggy person, but when it comes to you he will happily sit with you in his arms all day.
  * When you tell him all your thoughts about your appearance, he’ll shut you up with his arms wrapping around your waist.
  * You’ll just sit cuddled in his lap in his lab, quiet music playing from the speakers.
  * And If you don’t tell him to shut up he’ll tell you the scientific reasoning for the reason humans have different skin colours.
  * He’ll stop if you tell him to, but science helps the poor boy when he’s stressed.



**Mikey:** 🧡

  * Physically cannot understand where you’re coming from, he just doesn’t see it.
  * “But you’re so pretty, I don’t get why you think you’re a freak?”
  * _Definitely_ expect some of his personas to come out.
  * Doctor feelings, Doctor positive and Doctor delicate touch will all be giving you some up-lifting words of advice and encouragement.
  * Will offer some distractions when you feel down.
  * He’ll allow you to beat him at any video game you choose, and if you’re not into video games?
  * Movie night and food are on him. Literally. He was trying to bake a pizza and got a little too excited with the flour.
  * Mikey, unlike his brothers, is the best at picking up on someone else’s feelings. So equally, he is just as amazing at changing someone’s emotions too.
  * Cuddles and snuggles are 100% happening. Although it’s always a struggle when you both try to get into his hamock at the same time.
  * Will constantly praise you throughout the day and night until he sees you smile.




	2. HC 2: Weapons

Request: Hey I was wondering if you could headcannons of rottmnt where the turtles catch their s/o playing with their weapon? 

Like their s/o has always wanted to play with their weapon and saw the opportunity.

A/N: I most certainly can, I love doing HCs they're so fun to write and don't take up as much time as doing a full fic.

Raph:

  * So imagine the surprise Raph gets when he walks into the training room to have a good' ol' wrestle with Buddy, but instead he sees his s/o holding his tonfas. 
  * He freaks out at first but quickly notices the wicked gleam in your eyes while you're swinging the mystic wood in your hands.
  * He pretends to act all stoic when he faces you, challenging you to a fight to see who wields them better, you win.
  * Surprises you both.
  * He can't hold in his amazement and compliments when he sees your form highlighted in red and standing over him all out of breath and cute.
  * Nearly passes out.
  * Okay, he definitely passes out.
  * But when he comes to he's very excited to teach you some tricks and maybe another sparing match.
  * "You're amazing, you know that?"
  * "Well duh, I've watched you use them for months."



Donnie: 

  * Would be slightly scared when he walked in on you flying around his lab with his bo staff in clenched hands.
  * After securing you under his arms, and a _'stern'_ talking to, wants to forget about the situation.
  * He'll be walking around his lab one day, and the thought of teaching you how to use his weapon comes to his mind.
  * He just can't seem to get rid of the idea no matter how much he doesn't like it.
  * Then again...If he's the one to teach you then you shouldn't get hurt, right?
  * Reluctantly decides to teach you how to use his bo staff and his tech.
  * While training you, he plans to ask why you were _'playing'_ with his weapon in the first place.
  * "So, er, why were you playing around my lab in the first place?"
  * "I wasn't _'playing'_ , I was just trying to be like you."
  * His heart melts.
  * After that day he spends his nights building a bo staff that would be perfect for you.



Leo: 

  * Will have the biggest shit-eating grin on his face.
  * Most likely sneak up on you, careful not to get sliced into another dimension.
  * He'll be very cocky and keep readjusting your hands to get a better grip of the blade.
  * Will 100% act like a pro when he creates portals.
  * "Now the key trick here (Y/N) is to-"
  * Fails at least 98% of the time, the 2% when he doesn't is when he portals into the kitchen to grab pizza.
  * His jaw hits the floor when he sees you creating a portal on your first go.
  * Cocky attitude is gone and now filled with pure astonishment and slight jealousy.
  * But he gets over it quickly to ask how you did it.
  * You both try creating portals all over the world.
  * When Raph enters Leo's room it's full of random tourist junk from all different parts of the world.
  * Leo is sat on his bed wearing a sombrero while eating some ramen, your next to him eating a crumpet and fiddling with an Eiffel tower keyring.
  * He'll unquestionably let you use his weapon again.



Mikey:

  * Gets sooooo excited.
  * Like you're playing with _his_ weapon, that's adorable!
  * Can't stop the massive smile erupting on his face when he sees you tangle one end on the basketball hoop in the lair.
  * Will definitely teach you how to swing like Spiderman so he can feel like Peter Parker in Spiderverse.
  * Teaches you cool tricks to do with them too.
  * Of course, he does warn you about the fire that sometimes happens.
  * He does this while setting the tails of his mask alight.
  * "So sometimes things tend to set on fire, but as long as you're extra careful it shouldn't happen."
  * "Er, Mikey?"
  * Panic!
  * Oh thank God Donnie was there with a fire extinguisher. 
  * Neither of you are allowed to play with the Kusari-Fundo anymore, Splinter's orders.
  * Mikey tells you he was so impressed by your skills, you might have to teach him some of your own moves sometime.




	3. HC 3: Mornings

Request: I don't know if we can particularly request here but how about what mornings (whenever they do) waking up with them are like? Don't know if I'd need to be more specific lol.

A/N: It's fine to ask in the comments I don't particularly mind. Also, I do want to stress that I am taking a short break from writing full-length fics and I'm kinda just sticking to HCs and short requests rn. If I find the time to do some of the fic requests I've got then I will do them but otherwise, I'm sorry if you have requested a fic cause it might be a week or two until you see it.

Headcanon is set in Bayverse.

Leo:

  * Leo will always be awake before you.
  * On a rare occasion, when he had been out all night on patrol, you had woken up before him.
  * He looked so small cuddled up next to you.
  * He thinks the same when he sees your tiny frame pushed up against his.
  * Couldn't imagine waking up to a better sight.
  * Will run his fingers through your hair, careful not to wake you up.
  * His eyes will flicker to the alarm clock on his nightstand.
  * He's counting down the minutes until he has to pry himself away from your warmth so he can start training.
  * When that alarm goes off, it's quickly silenced.
  * He hasn't moved yet, the thought not even crossing his mind that he needs to go somewhere.
  * He loves the way he can feel your even breaths against his plastron.
  * It sends his heart crazy.
  * Will put his leader role aside so he can stay huddled with you for a little while longer.
  * Rat dad is very angry his star pupil has missed training., whoops.



Raph: 

  * Is definitely spooning you when you wake up.
  * It's a 50/50 on who wakes up first when you sleep with Raph.
  * If you wake up first, you'll wiggle around in his arms trying to see his sleeping face.
  * It's not very often you get to see a look of peace on his profile.
  * Although he'll wake up not too soon after grumbling that you awoke him.
  * If Raph wakes up before you, he'll lay there and admire your features.
  * He still can't believe that you willingly choose to lay beside him at night, let alone date him.
  * Brings you closer into his plastron so he can feel your warmth spread around his body.
  * Won't admit this out loud, but Raph is a weakling for morning hugs.
  * Especially when it's just you and him in the darkness of his room, blanket securely wrapped around you both.
  * Hates having to leave you, especially when you give him the puppy-dog eyes from over the blanket.
  * Hates that he gives into them so easily.
  * But he loves that he can feel your warmth again, as well as some sweet kisses.



Donnie:

  * The only time he sleeps in his own bed is when you stay over.
  * You'll be first to wake up if he's had a long night of tinkering in his lab.
  * You gaze at his face, frowning at the dark bags under his eyes.
  * But your eyes brighten when you see the dopey smile on his face.
  * He'll feel your gaze on his face and tug you into his chest.
  * If Donnie wakes up first, he'll just stare at you.
  * Analysing all the small details he's never seen before.
  * The freckles around your nose? He's counted them all.
  * 16 to be precise.
  * He notices the way your hair colour gets darker and darker towards the roots, the scientific logic flowing through his mind as his eyes study each thin strand.
  * He's usually too awestruck to say or do anything when you're sleeping peacefully next to him.
  * Is too afraid to move in case he wakes you up.
  * Leo will definitely yell at him for being late for training.



Mikey:

  * The first time you stayed over, as a couple, he kinda treated it as a normal sleepover.
  * But when you asked to share a bed with him realisation kicked in.
  * Waking up to you in the morning must be his favourite thing in the world.
  * When Mikey stays over at your's, he is 100% the last to wake up.
  * Only because he doesn't have to get up to train at a ridiculous time, so he enjoys the times when he can have a lay-in.
  * If you're staying over at the lair, he'll be awake before you.
  * After all, he is the cook of the family and has to make breakfast for everyone.
  * If he feels like it, or when he knows you're having a tough time, he'll bring you breakfast in bed.
  * He'll chill with you until he has to go train or some other ninja responsibility calls.
  * Somedays, you both will refuse to move out of bed and just end up playing video games for most of the day.
  * When he wakes up first he gets bored quite quickly.
  * Will proceed to prod your face until you slap his hand away, now fully awake.
  * You don't stay mad for long when you hear his laughter.




	4. HC 4: Fashion

Request: Can I get some headcannons of the turtles having a s/o that's a fashion designer? Like their s/o always surprise them with an item of cool designed clothing for them.

A/N: I'm assuming you want HCs for the Rise boys, otherwise, oops sorry. In future when people send in requests can you please specify which version of the turtles you want, thank you. Hope you enjoy!

Raph:

  * Get's a little bummed when you spend so many days away from the lair because of your job.
  * Of course, he understands that you're busy.
  * But this red boy misses you so much.
  * Counts down the minutes to the weekend when he knows you'll be coming down to visit.
  * That very Saturday you're walking into the lair with bags littering your arms.
  * Hugs.
  * So many hugs.
  * Missed you kisses too.
  * When his attention is drawn to the bags you release a little giggle.
  * You show him some of the clothes you made specifically for him and his brothers.
  * Tears well in his eyes.
  * Wears all the clothes with pride because you made them.
  * Is super surprised at the precut holes made for his shell.
  * Only decides to wear them for special occasions as to not ruin them.



Donnie:

  * He's always impressed by the stuff you design.
  * Never thought you'd make him something, it's usually the other way around.
  * Doesn't know how to react when you show him the clothes.
  * Of course, he's excited but also confused.
  * Why would you spend your time making him something so nice?
  * You usher him to his room with the bags and beg him to try them on.
  * He comes out of his room a little awkward.
  * His arms are stiff and he's sweating nervously.
  * To ease him up you begin to play some 80's jams.
  * That got him to loosen up a bit.
  * Can't stop dancing and trying on clothes.
  * You can't contain the smile on your face when you see him twirling around the room.
  * He can't stop posing.
  * _Physically_ he can't stop.
  * Help him.



Leo:

  * Is probably the most excited about trying on your clothes.
  * He can't believe you're a fashion designer _and_ dating him.
  * What are the chances?
  * Constantly gives you advice on the things you design, most of the time it's how much he loves it.
  * Will relentlessly ask if something is coming back into fashion.
  * "What about bell-bottoms?"
  * "Yes."
  * "And fanny packs"
  * "Yes."
  * "And lowrise jeans?"
  * "OMG LEO!"
  * Will show-off his clothes around his brothers.
  * **Will strut his stuff.**
  * He keeps telling you he doesn't mind trying on any clothes you make.
  * Secretly he just likes wearing things that you've made.
  * And for him too!
  * Will definitely brag about his fashion designer partner.



Mikey:

  * Is struggling to sit still when you drop the bags on his bedroom floor.
  * This ball of sunshine can't contain his excitement when he sees all the different colours and styles of cloth in front of him.
  * You have a little fashion show, dancing to some music.
  * Might accidentally tear a rip in his pants when he attempts to do a split.
  * Apologises profusely.
  * You whip out a needle and thread that you carry with you and fix it right up.
  * Bouncy boy is bouncy again when he sees you're not mad.
  * Will wear aprons and bibs when eating so he doesn't spill anything on them.
  * Literally wears them all the time.
  * You have to pry them off of him so you could wash them.




	5. HC 5 - Boyfriend Raph

Request: Anon who sent the ask about smut! That's cool, I'm glad I asked :) I'm totally cool without it. That being said id really love some Raphael headcanons on what kind boyfriend he is, I'm weak for rottmnt I swear.

Raph: 

  * Let's see, where do we even start with Raph?
  * He's the type of guy to bring you sweet little things like bunches of flowers he pulled from someone's garden in the middle of the night.
  * Heart-shaped chocolates on valentines day are a staple for him.
  * You'll know he truly loves you when he lets you use his bear card.
  * Won't train you or play fight you until he's seen that you can take it, if that makes sense?
  * He doesn't want you to get hurt but he also knows that you would be a total badass.
  * Not that you aren't already, but imagine that _plus_ being able to kick a guy straight through a wall!
  * Lazy mornings where you both are cuddling up to each other.
  * Sometimes he sneaks out to go train while you're still asleep.
  * You haven't told him, but he always accidentally wakes you up because he always accidentally trips over one of his dumbells.
  * Then proceeds to mumble that's how they got their name.
  * This boy gets excited like a puppy.
  * Whenever you arrive in the lair, he'll trip over anything and everything until he's stood in front on you.
  * Cuddles.
  * In the relationship, Raph is known as the 'cuddle monster'.
  * Will jump out at random points in the day and wrap his arms around you.
  * "I love you teddy bear"
  * "Love you too grizzly."
  * Will laugh at your bed head.
  * Immediately regrets it when he's got a mouth full of pillows.
  * Loves you so much that he'd do anything for you.
  * Would trade anything in the world just to be able to sit with you snuggling into his side during movie night.
  * Hearing your beautiful snorting as you laughed along with his brothers at the movie.
  * He could die happy in that moment.




	6. HC 6 - Leo's cheerleader

Request: Can I please get some headcanons of rottmnt Leo having a cheerleader s/o?Like they do cheers for him if he's having a bad day or show him their routine. _ Maybe a little bit of making out _

_ Leo: _

  * Begs Splinter so hard to let him visit one of the team's games so he can see you.
  * He wants to be able to support his s/o.
  * Helps Mikey make supportive banners that they can wave at the event.
  * Drags the whole family along to cheer you on.
  * While he's watching you dance, his mind is running through the routine you countlessly practised with him in his room.
  * Smiles when he sees you conquer that one step you could never do.
  * Is the loudest person clapping when you get off of the pitch(?)
  * Ditches the fam to go find you.
  * Waits awkwardly outside of the locker room for you.
  * When he feels a hand on his arm he admittedly screams.
  * When he hears your laughter and sees your shaking form he smirks.
  * "Oh _ha ha_ , very funny. You're meant to _cheer_ people not scare them."
  * Shuts up when you effortlessly drag him into the locker room.
  * You've never seen his eyes so wide.
  * Is looking down at the floor as to not embarrass himself.
  * Doesn't know that no one is in there but you two.
  * His head whips up to you when he feels the harsh metal of the lockers hit his shell.
  * His mind can't comprehend that you're pushed up against him, your lips tugging on his own.
  * His hands begin to wander while he makes out with you.
  * _Holy shell, I'm making out with a cheerleader!_
  * When he arrives back to the family, they all give him a suspicious look.
  * Has a dopey smile on his face and his eyelids are droopy.
  * On days when Leo isn't feeling like himself, he can always count on you to _cheer_ him up.
  * You'll be standing in front of him in the projector room, Mikey's boombox behind you blasting out some 80's music.
  * You begin to do a little cheer making sure to spell out 'Leo'.
  * Will act like a proud mum at their kids dance recital. 
  * His mood is 100% improved.
  * Will ask you to teach him a move or two.
  * Definitely expect some jokes.
  * His favourite so far being: "Why don't you show me how flexible you can be?"




	7. HC 7: Badass reader

Request: Could I maybe get a headcannon(rottmnt) where the boys have a crush and their crush is just super badass and strong? Like everytime they lift weights or fight the boys just feel weak coz they’re head over heels.

Raph:

  * Would watch you train from the sidelines.
  * He told himself it wasn't creepy if he was inspecting your moves.
  * Would be in complete awe the whole time as he saw you throw some fists at that punching bag in front of you.
  * Would muster up all his courage to ask if you wanted to train with him.
  * Nearly faints when you say yes.
  * At first, he thinks he should go easy on you since you've never done sparring before.
  * Quickly changes his mind when you land a fist to his jaw.
  * Stumbles back surprised but that quickly changes.
  * The fight has begun.
  * He still takes it a little easy on you, only because of the size difference, but will admit that you got moves.
  * Will be tempted to use his mystic weapon but figures that's unfair on you.
  * Has no doubt you would still beat him though, with or without magic.
  * You also bond over weights.
  * Raph loves to lift weights, the guy sleeps with a dumbbell next to his bed, so of course, he wants to lend you some and instruct you on the best ways to use them.



Leo:

  * "Oh ho ho, what's all this then?"
  * Leo finds you throwing some punches and kicks at Buddy in the training room.
  * Hides the fact that he was extremely surprised to see you there and not his older brother.
  * Ignores the way his cheeks burn when you wipe the sweat away from your brow and turn to him.
  * Melts onto the floor in a puddle when you give him a teasing smirk.
  * Proudly states that he's the best fighter out of all his brothers, which you highly doubt but you've always liked a challenge.
  * You ask him if he wants to have an impromptu fight with you, which he agrees to, albeit hesitantly.
  * Promptly gets his ass kicked to high heaven.
  * Is laying on his shell, panting heavily.
  * Sticks his thumb up to you, before it collapses back onto his plastron.
  * "W-well do-done, youuu w-win."
  * Most likely crush on you 10x harder than before.



Donnie:

  * Might dribble at the very sight of his crush sat only a few feet away from him lifting weights.
  * He can hear every grunt and groan that passes through your lips as you continue to lift.
  * His face gets very hot and at some point he had to walk away in fear of embarrassing himself.
  * Will actively do more pushups and stretches when he's training and you're in the room.
  * Wants to impress you with his strength even if he lacks a little in that department.
  * But can you blame the guy?
  * Self-conscious that you can probably lift more than him.
  * Thinks that he could never be someone you liked, romantically, because he didn't favour working out like you.
  * Also because he wasn't a total badass like you.
  * When you find this out, you immediately tell him what's up.
  * "Whattaya mean you're not a total badass!"
  * "I'm like a wet noodle compared to you."
  * You gasp so loud, a habit you've picked up from the turtle.
  * "Dude, you're like...the most badass person I've ever had the pleasure of knowing."
  * He's a happy boy after that.



Mikey:

  * His eyes widen in shock and excitement.
  * This boy cannot believe he gets to add another amazing detail to the list of reasons as to why you are his crush in the first place.
  * Asks if he can spar with you.
  * Gets completely crushed by your mad skills.
  * Gets up and acts like it never happened, even when his shoulder is hanging lower than it should.
  * You have to force him to go see Donnie about his arm.
  * "B-but how can we spar if I'm with Donald, I'm gonna miss all your awesome moves!"
  * "How can we spar if your joints are all wack, man!"
  * Once Donnie gives him the all-clear, he's back by your side hypnotised by your workout.
  * Brings out his boom-box and places only the most inspirational and motivational songs.
  * You both end up listening and dancing to the music than actually working out.




	8. HC 8: Leo's cheerleader part 2

Request: Part 2 for rottmnt Leo having a cheerleader s/o???? headcannons of course.

  * After your last game, you had come back to the lair full of energy.
  * Leo was sat in the projector room on a beanbag reading a comic, but once he saw the bright blues and yellows of your costume he came rushing to your side.
  * Started congratulating you on the game, although you had to keep reminding him that you didn't actually play the sport.
  * "I know that babe but you were there to keep the crowd hyped! That's probably more important than the game itself!"
  * Hugs and kisses also count as a reward for doing so well.
  * On days where there's nothing to do and your both mopping about in his room, you decide to show him so moves.
  * Immediately claims that he can copy any action you do because of his extreme ability to bend.
  * You begin with the basics: splits, high kicks, etc.
  * He does pretty well with that, only complains a little bit.
  * Then you start doing some more advanced moves.
  * When you turn to look at your boyfriend he looks utterly bamboozled. 
  * Will continue to hold up his 'I can do that' attitude.
  * You find out he can definitely _not_ do that.
  * You run to the kitchen and grab a bag of ice and frozen peas to put on his bruised areas.
  * Constantly whimpers out in pain, while laying on his bed.
  * "Told you, you shouldn't have done that. Trained professionals only."
  * When you've gone home for the night he will 100% try the same moves again.
  * Raph finds him face down on the floor.




	9. HC 9: Hair care

Request: 

AAAA AJDJWJDH THIS IS SO CUTE! I get so excited when you post a new chapter! If you don’t mind, I have a request. Could you do the Rise! Turtles learning about how to take care of black people hair on their s/o? Like they get confused on how their s/o takes care of it and tries to learn. Sorry if my request is a bit confusing!

A/N: Sorry this took so long to get to, I've had so many requests to do recently. I hope this is somewhat accurate to hair care, I didn't specifically know if you wanted straight or tight curls, etc so I kinda just kept it safe and vague. Hope you enjoy and sorry if I did anything wrong!

Raph:

  * Doesn't really understand it at first.
  * Like, you just went through that soooo fast I think his mind broke a little.
  * But once you repeat yourself, he starts to understand what you do.
  * He's quite nervous to actually do that to your hair.
  * Do you really have that much trust and faith in him to pull it off?
  * What if he does something wrong and ruins your hair! You'll hate him he just knows it!
  * When he starts to wash your hair for the first time, his hands are shaking.
  * He's also never had hair so it's not like washing hair is a normal thing to him either.
  * When he's got over the washing and conditioning, which he believes is was the hardest part so far, he dreads what's next. 
  * You give him the oil treatment and tell him to chill out a little.
  * Nearly drops the oil treatment cause it's too slippery in his hands.
  * Is terrified when he sees the array of combs and straighteners.
  * Yeah, you decide to do that yourself.
  * Watches in awe as you start to braid.
  * Eventually, after watching you long enough, feels confident enough to try braiding it himself.



Leo:

  * Remembers having hair for less than an hour and wants nothing to do with yours.
  * When he sees how disappointed you are about it, he changes his mind.
  * So Leo won't admit it but he's got a slight fear of hair now ever since his attacked his face.
  * Sits back on the toilet seat lid while he watches you go through the stages of washing it.
  * Finds your wet hair amusing when it sticks to your face, and your annoyed expressions are hilarious to him.
  * Literally freaks out when you mention hot oil.
  * "You're puttin' what on your head!"
  * Once you explain it's to moisten and elasticate your hair he backs down a little.
  * He watches as you internally debate putting relaxers on.
  * Starts fidgetting when he's bored, his fingers itching to touch your hair in its current state.
  * "Do you wanna help braid it?"
  * "Nope! I'm perfectly happy over here."
  * Ten minutes later and he's sat behind you helping you braid your hair.
  * Hates to admit that he actually enjoyed his time, and hints that he wants to braid your hair again another time.



Donnie:

  * Donnie is purely fascinated with the process of your hair care.
  * Being someone who doesn't have hair himself, hair care has also piqued his interest.
  * Not so much that he thought about creating synthetic hair for himself, but he's done his research.
  * So when you roll up and ask if he wants to help or at the very least provide company, he doesn't deny.
  * Watches you like a hawk throughout the process.
  * You can see him in the reflection of the small bathroom mirror, he's sat on the toilet seat lid, his chest nearly touching his thighs with how far he's leaning just to see what you're doing.
  * Asks you questions as to why you're doing certain things and what they all mean/do.
  * "What's the best oil to go for?"
  * "Does it hurt when you braid?"
  * "How many times do you have to use conditioner?"
  * When you ask him if he wants to help, he falls from the toilet seat in surprise.
  * Is quite cautious to touch your hair let alone comb/iron or braid it.
  * He seems to be quite the natural at it though.
  * Confesses he's seen April do stuff like this sometimes.



Mikey:

  * This boy is so hands-on it hurts your ever-growing smile.
  * He tells you all about the times he's sat with April and watched her do her hair.
  * He's also helped her a fair few times and deemed himself pretty good at it.
  * Can't wait to do your hair for you.
  * He treats it as though it's a hair salon, even though he's never been to one in his life.
  * Gets all his hairstyling knowledge from Youtube videos.
  * "Soooo, how's Stacy?"
  * "Who's Stacy?"
  * Will dig his fingers into your scalp and promptly give you a little massage.
  * Allows you to condition your hair because his hands are too wet and he constantly drops the bottle.
  * He tried to grab it at one point but it would just slip and slid away from him.
  * Takes extra caution when putting on the hot oil, apologies are flooding from his lips if he does anything wrong.
  * His smile is hard to contain when you finally get to braiding your hair.
  * Wants to add cool beads to your hair desperately.
  * He's the kinda turtle that would take pictures of the back of your head to show you what's up.
  * Is extremely proud he did it.




	10. HC 10: Boyfriend Leo

Request: Rottmnt leo headcanons for boyfriend

Leo:

  * Cracks jokes pretty much every day to make you laugh.
  * He claims that if he hasn't made you laugh once that day then he's failed as an upcoming comedian.
  * But of course, Leo always makes you laugh.
  * He's a funny guy!
  * Would never tell you this, or anybody for that matter, but he gets a warm fuzzy feeling and sense of pride when you laugh at his one-liners.
  * Leo likes to read comics, he has hundreds of them buried around his room.
  * So if you're someone who's interested in that kinda stuff, Leo is your guy.
  * Will allow you to borrow some of his comics to read and vice-versa.
  * He has to, **_has to_** , show you Jupiter Jim movies.
  * You'll have a movie marathon of all the Jupiter Jim movies _and_ Lou Jitsu movies.
  * Won't pressure you into picking his favourite movie as yours too, but will definitely drop hints as to which one you should like more.
  * This boy likes to tease. End of.
  * Whether that's wrapping his arms around your waist when you're talking to someone, slapping your ass when no one's around, leaving lingering kisses on your neck and arms.
  * He's very hard to fluster, although it's a lot easier to do when you're on your own.
  * You know when he's flustered cause he gets _a lot more_ clumsy than usual.
  * Tickle fights.
  * They tend to be the way you both end an argument or teasing match.
  * You usually end up losing, Damn his shell!
  * Likes to spend time at your place more than being at the lair.
  * Maybe it's the sense of freedom he gets.
  * Pretty much knows the layout of your apartment better than you do.
  * Will not hesitate to visit you if he can't sleep or needs some time away from his family.
  * Expect to be woken up at 3 in the morning to his sorry face in the window.
  * You'll spend the next few hours cuddled up to him on the building's roof, talking about anything and everything.
  * Will carry you to bed when you fall asleep on his shoulder.
  * Hesitates, but joins you under the covers and just marvels at your sleeping face.
  * Words could never express how madly in love with you this turtle is.




	11. HC 11: Dead weight

Request: I love these headcanons. Would you please do a headcanon where each of the turtles are comforting their s/o after they have to cut off somebody who was significant in their life, and she’s feeling sad/furious/betrayed? Female gender, please. Thank you.

Raph:

  * Sees that you've been down in the dumps recently and wants to help you out big time.
  * Besides, it's not like you wouldn't have done the same for him.
  * So is you're sat in the projector room, he'll come up behind you with his arms held out wide and cover you in a blanket.
  * His arms wrap around your waist, as his beak snuggles into the crook of your neck.
  * He'll sit behind you and pull you into his lap so he can further embrace you.
  * "Do you want to talk about it?"
  * "She was my best friend, Raph."
  * "I know baby, but hey! You still got me!"
  * You smile at that.
  * For the rest of the day, and evening, you're cuddled into Raph's chest.
  * You both are enjoying a Lou Jitsu movie marathon while eating all the snacks you could find.



Leo:

  * Leo, after finding out who hurt you, wants to immediately go out and find this person.
  * Give them a good talkin' to, of course, he wouldn't just be talking.
  * He knows how you feel in a way, definitely not to your own extent, but he's been betrayed by Donnie more times than he can count.
  * He wants to make you feel all warm and gooey inside like you make him feel more oftentimes not.
  * At night he takes you to a park where you can somewhat see the stars.
  * You're sat on plush blankets and sharing a box of pizza _you know_ he begged Hueso to make.
  * You don't have to say anything, he'll happily just sit there with you in his arms until you feel better.



Donnie:

  * Logically, you made a good decision in getting rid of that person.
  * He mentally applauds you for that, although you didn't have to be a genius to tell that your friend wasn't good for you.
  * But Donnie bites his tongue and doesn't say anything to you about it.
  * He knows you're sad, possibly feeling lonely and he can't help but want to make you feel better.
  * At first, he went about creating you something.
  * But when he couldn't think of the right thing that said 'hey sorry your friend turned out to be a bitch'
  * he gave up.
  * He instead resorted to something he wasn't known for: feelings.
  * He set up a couple of pillows in his lab and insisted you laid down and talked to him about it.
  * After some reluctance, you finally opened up and poured out all your feelings.
  * After you got it all out you felt a lot better, Donnie stood over you with a game controller in each hand.
  * "Want to make it better by killing some random NPCs?"
  * "Hell Yeah!"



Mikey:

  * This boy knows all about emotions.
  * So when he sees you crying your eyes out in the kitchen holding a slice of pizza, Doctor feelings is out and about.
  * "(Y/N) what's wrong?"
  * "He used to like pizza!" you cried out, said pizza slowly slipping out of your grasp and landing on the floor.
  * Mikey would instruct you to his room while he thought of a plan.
  * Of course! He should have known you've been feeling down since you cut your cousin off.
  * How could he be so blind! So stupid!
  * The only way he can think of making you better is to make you laugh.
  * This boy tries everything from beatboxing to sock puppet shows.
  * You're slightly worried about where he got the socks from.
  * Although none of it made you laugh, it did bring a smile to your face seeing how hard he worked.
  * In the end, you begged that he should cuddle you, something he happily obliged to, and that's where you fell asleep.
  * In his arms, his foot dangling over the edge of his hammock gently rocking you both as you slept.




	12. HC 12: Eczema

Request: s/o with really bad eczema breakouts,

With rottmnt.

All:

  * At first, they're all pretty confused when you arrive in the lair with a massive hoodie on and the hood covering your face.
  * Your hands are buried in the hoodie's pockets and you refuse to let them see your skin.
  * They spend all day giving you nervous glances, silently asking each other if you're okay.
  * Without you knowing, they all convene in the kitchen to talk about you. 
  * Not in a mean way, they're just worried.
  * "So what's with the hood? I can't be the only one thinking it, right?"
  * "Maybe they haven't washed their hair or something and don't want us to see?"
  * "I don't think that's it, Mikey, it feels different this time. Somethin's off."
  * "We could always go ask them like normal people? Oh wait, I forgot. We're anything but normal."
  * "Calm down Donnie, that's why we got our boyish charm."
  * They eventually plan to surprise you, in which they'll have time to pull down your hood and see what's going on with you.
  * With the plan set in motion, they were all very confused when you looked completely normal.
  * Well except for the small red blotches on your skin.
  * "Aww she's normal" Donnie moaned, disappointed.
  * Definitely gets a smack on the back of the head for that.
  * You begin to tell them your story about eczema and how irritating it is.
  * They sympathise with you, truly they do.
  * They each come up with ways to distract you from your sore, itchy skin.
  * And if you're too in pain to move, they totally get that and will chill with you for the rest of the day.
  * And don't think for a second that the three brothers aren't already bothering Donnie to make some kind of relieving cream for you.
  * But jokes on them, he's already whipping up trials in the lab.




	13. HC 15: Vision be damned

Request: Hey can u do a HC blind reader

Didn't specify which version of the turtles you wanted so I choose randomly, so I did 2012.

All:

  * They're all very wary when you're around the lair, especially when you venture into Donnie's lab seeking said purple turtle.
  * Sometimes you call them overprotective but they just say they're cautious.
  * Even Mikey!
  * Leo likes teaching you meditation, allowing your other senses to take over and be your eyes for you.
  * Raph likes to teach you how to fight, telling you that just because you can't see doesn't mean you can't fight.
  * Donnie constantly makes different versions of guide sticks for you to use. 
  * One time he was super close to making these goggles that could allow you to see.
  * Buuuuuuuuuut...Mikey broke them on accident.
  * Yeah, that was not a good day to be in the lair,
  * Speaking of Mikey, he's always bringing you snacks and constantly explaining everything that you watch together.
  * You could ask him to put the describer person on, but hearing Mikey's retelling of the story is way more fun.
  * Although you doubt that Space Jam ended with an all-out intergalactic war featuring Arnold Schwarzenegger.
  * The boys can't help but care after you when you're around them.
  * For one it's their job, their glorified superheroes no matter how many times they tell you not to call them that.
  * And two, they're, like, your best friends in the whole wide world. They'd do anything for you!




	14. HC 14: Dance partner

Request: Can you do a hc about if they catch the reader dancing

love you stories btw!!! 

A/N: Decided to do Bayverse but I think it could work for any version.

Leo:

  * He trudged his way from the dojo, wiping the beads of sweat away from his forehead with his arm. He was tired and wanted nothing more than to cuddle up to you in his bed until he had to go on patrol later that night.
  * He opened the door slowly, picking up the rhythmic beats through the door. Casting a quick glance into his room, a large smile quickly developed on his face as his eyes traced over your swaying form.
  * He couldn't help but stare as you danced, your back facing him, clearly having no worries in the world. He almost didn't want to disturb you but his body was begging for rest, and his heart yearned for you to be with him when he went.
  * Using his training to his advantage, Leo crept up behind you wrapping his large arms around your waist. With a shriek of his name, he buried his beak into the crook of your neck; a content sigh spilling from his lips.
  * "As much as I love seeing you dancing, come cuddle with me?"
  * How could you refuse an offer like that?



Raph:

  * Raph had come back from patrol with a huff in his breath, another lousy patrol, another night with no action and another night that brought on a stupid argument between him and Leo.
  * All he wanted to do was see your beautiful face, watch a movie with you in his arms and forget about all the troubles of his day. However, what he failed to see was you proudly dancing around his room. Your hands were flailing above your head, hips shaking to the beat of the song.
  * And at that moment, that's when Raph felt all his stress and anger wash over him and dissolve into the floor below. Storming up behind you, he pulled you in close to his chest, your eyes wide in panic but that quickly changed when you caught the red bandana in your prereferral. 
  * You could feel his hips ever so gently sway with you, matching your movements to the song. "Rough day?" you whispered, he only groaned in response "More than you know it."
  * "But I'm happy here with you."



Donnie:

  * Donnie had only left his lab for what felt like a few seconds, minutes at that. He specifically remembered leaving and seeing you sat on the clear space of his workbench with a cup of Leo's green tea in your hands.
  * He also remembered that there wasn't any music playing when he left, but the fast-paced beats reverberated throughout the lair. Pulling the flimsy curtain aside, Donnie watched in awe as he saw you dancing up a storm in the middle of his lab.
  * He couldn't help the humble giggles that slipped through his lips, the loud snort startling you from your meditative state. Apologising profusely, Donnie sat back in his chair and motioned for you to continue.
  * "Please, don't stop on my watch. I was rather enjoying the show." he teased with a smile. You couldn't help the hearty laugh that broke out of your chest, grabbing his hand and pulling him from the seat with little effort, you send Donnie a mischievous gleam.
  * "Only if you join me, doc."



Mikey:

  * Mikey bounced into the lair after patrol, sure he was tired but unlike his other brothers, Mikey had nailed the art of midnight-snacking and knew the perfect way to stay awake.
  * Walking closer to his room, Mikey quickly noted the bouncy music squeezing out through his door. With a wicked gleam, he throws open the door startling you to the floor.
  * "Sorry anglecakes, just heard the sick music and had to check it out."
  * Mikey helped you up with ease and prompted you to carry on dancing, he even started breaking some of his own moves out too. You and Mikey laughed at each other as you continued to dance, only turning down the music when an angry Raph threatened to smash the device.
  * "Get some sleep you midnight freaks!"




	15. HC 15: Cheesy smiles

Request: Hello! I hope you're having a good day (make sure to drink water and have something to eat (＾▽＾) ) I was just wondering if you could write some headcanons (rottmnt) of the boys with a s/o who is autistic please?

All:

  * They would treat you as though nothing was different.
  * They'd come to your apartment more times than you came to the lair.
  * Movies nights every Friday to celebrate the end of the working week.
  * They usually bring the movie you usually bring the snacks.
  * They tended to talk to you over the phone or through a screen way more than they ever did with April.
  * Like, sometimes she gets a little jealous that you always have their attention.
  * Leo likes, no not likes, Leo LOVES telling you lame jokes and cheesy pickup lines.
  * Mikey likes to sit and draw beside you, often you discuss random things that just spout out from his head.
  * Raph would tell you stories from when they were younger, some were real, some you pretty sure he made up to sound cooler.
  * And Donnie would spend all his time building a small projector for you so you could see the stars splayed out on your bedroom ceiling.
  * You always loved seeing the stars and that can be a little hard in New York and the fact that you don't like being around people so much.
  * The boys love spending time with you, whether it's online or face-to-face.
  * And they can never wait to see you, they always try to fit through the same small window at the same time in an eager rush to see your cheesy smile.




	16. HC 16: The Last Airbender

Request: Could there maybe be one where it's how it would be like for each of the turtles (ROTTMNT, 2012, or 2014/2016 would be fine) to be dating someone who has powers basically like an Avatar in Avatar the Last Airbender and The Legend of Korra?

A/N: Set this within the 2012verse since I don't think I've done a HC for those boys yet. Enjoy!

Leo:

  * His mind explodes.
  * You can see it in his eyes, the way they sparkle as you use your powers in front of him for the first time.
  * He tries to stop himself from total embarrassment, but the fanboy is starting to surface.
  * "(Y/N) that's insane! That's like something from Space Heroes!"
  * When you feel like you can't control your powers, he takes you to meditate in the dojo.
  * He'll let you sit with him, or even on him sometimes.
  * Usually it depends on if he's feeling playful or not.
  * He sometimes acts like a mini Splinter, always giving you wise words and such.
  * He's scared when he watches you fight the foot or Krang.
  * He doesn't want you to get hurt.
  * 100% protective boyfriend.



Raph:

  * It took him a while to get to grips with it if he's being honest.
  * But after that he though your powers were insanely cool and by extension, you were insanely cool too.
  * Although he already thought you were cool to begin with.
  * He isn't afraid to spar against you.
  * He actually encourages you to use your powers in a fight.
  * Because in his words "If you have 'em, use 'em!"
  * Loves seeing you flame some footbot or Hrang droid.
  * Makes his little violent heart flutter.
  * Helps you keep your anger down, uses methods that Splinter enrolled on him.
  * "You are definitely the hottest chick/dude I've ever seen."
  * _Always_ says it with a smirk.
  * _Always_ leaves you flustered.



Donnie:

  * Immediately wants to know the science and logic behind it.
  * At first, he's afraid he'll drive you away with how many tests he wants to do on you.
  * But when he asks politely you agree to do _some_ tests.
  * He's in absolute awe of you whenever you use your powers.
  * Like his eyes glaze over and he has this dopey look on his face as you're kickin' bad guys butts.
  * He tries his best to help train you but he isn't a miracle worker.
  * Tells you when you need to relax and take a break if you've been training all day.
  * He just worries about you.
  * Even knowing you after all this time, he still can't wrap his head around your powers though.



Mikey:

  * Compares you to the superheroes he reads about in his comics.
  * Literally cannot even talk when he's around you.
  * Dresses up as a superhero to match with you.
  * "But Mikey, you're already a superhero. You fight crime, you wear costumes, people are unaware of your existence..."
  * "But dude/dudette, you've got _superpowers_! That's way cooler than being able to kick a guy!"
  * Makes it his life mission to give you a call superhero name.
  * "How about Earthinator?"
  * "Sorceress/er Supreme?"
  * "Elemental Strain!"
  * Follows you around the lair shouting out random names until one sticks.
  * Will definitely ask you to heat up his drink or freeze his icecream for him.
  * If anyone else had asked you to, you would have refused but because it was Mikey you couldn't say no.




	17. HC 17: Facials

Request: Headcannons of doing a mental health day with the turtles since their s/o notices they need a day off?Like their s/o gets them their favorite snacks and different kinds of face masks to try & putting on their favorite movie or show.

A/N: set in the Rise-verse!

Raph: 

  * This boy might act all tough but he secretly loves things like facemasks and all things spa related.
  * When you first offer the thought of doing a mental health day, he put up a bad-boy front much like his other brothers, but on the inside?
  * The snapping turtle is going crazy!
  * He'll wait for his brothers to leave before he gushes about all the different types of facemasks you brought with you.
  * "Is that one cucumber scented? Ooooh, lavender-"
  * Has trouble choosing which one he wants to do but finally gets down to three options.
  * You'll help put the mask on, smiling when he can't control his laughter.
  * In his words, "It tickles."
  * You'll be sat in the projector room watching movies all day and munching on your favourite snacks; mainly consists of pizza.
  * He'd be a little upset when it comes time to wipe the thing off, but oh boy! Can he not stop touching his face.
  * Even Mikey slaps his hand against it.
  * All in all, he can't wait for you to do it again next weekend, and the weekend after that, and the weekend after that, and the weekend after that...



Leo:

  * Similar to Raph, Leo is a little apprehensive about putting on facemasks.
  * "What if I'm allergic?"
  * "Then we'll wash it off."
  * Unlike Raph, Leo is a little harder to convince.
  * "I don't know, can't we just eat the pizza and watch the show?"
  * "Wha- no! If you want the pizza and show then you have to wear the mask."
  * (Y/NNNNNN)"
  * When you show him the array of masks, his eyes briefly scan each one.
  * Even though Leo likes a good pedicure, hell maybe even a mud bath, he draws the lines at facials.
  * Putting icky slime on his face? No thanks, he already lives in the sewers.
  * But then his eyes land on the gleam of the unicorn mask and it's all over then.
  * "You want the unicorn one?"
  * "Well duh, it's the only cool one you've got!"
  * Will definitely show off his face, even though appearance-wise nothing has changed.
  * Doesn't hate facemasks as much as he admits he does.



Donnie:

  * Is the only turtle not remotely interested in the whole 'mental health day' thing.
  * He'd much rather sit in his lab all day and work, which is exactly what he did.
  * As the hours' role by, you go check on the soft-shell turtle to see if he's had any breakthroughs.
  * However, when you see him bent over his table, black soot covering him from head to toe, you know it's time for some relaxation. 
  * He'll argue, say that Sheldon needs some updates or the kitchen tap is leaky and he needs to fix it.
  * But you simply ignore him, grab a wipe and start cleaning his face.
  * He doesn't get to choose his mask cause he's too busy squirming around in his chair.
  * He's cringing when you apply the goop, but you start to ask him all the things that are in facemasks and he soon becomes distracted.
  * Doesn't even realise he's been wearing it for over an hour until you announce it's time to wipe them off.
  * Maybe mental health day and facemasks weren't so bad after all.
  * Still wouldn't do it willingly though.



Mikey:

  * This box-shell turtle is so excited he can't contain his joy.
  * You're pretty certain you saw him foaming at the mouth at one point.
  * Goes for the mask that, in his words, "Explodes on your face!"
  * He'll apply your mask, his fingers delicately painting it onto your cheeks.
  * Tells you it feels like fingerpainting, but for adults.
  * He can't help but laugh when you apply his, he feels like his whole body is tingling.
  * And then you bring out the pizza and this boy has LOST IT.
  * You know in cartoons when the character starts bouncing off of the walls? Well instead of Tom the cat or Daffy Duck, it's Mikey.
  * Doesn't want to take his mask off, in fact, you start playing a one-sided game of hide 'n' seek to find him.
  * Once you do find him, he's going straight to the bathroom to wash his mask off.
  * "My skin feels as fresh as a baby!"
  * "I don't think that's the...exact saying."




	18. HC 18: Boyfriend Donnie

request: hi i was wondering if you can do a boyfriend headcanon for ROTTMNT Donnie plz and thx

Donnie:

  * Compared to his brothers, Donnie is known to be overly emotional.
  * Sure he freaks out when his tech has been stolen and goes way past protective mode if any harm came to you or Sheldon, but that was pretty much it.
  * However, Donnie shows his emotions more so through actions and physical objects than he does with words.
  * He'll leave little gifts by your window ledge in the middle of the night with a sweet note explaining what it is.
  * The first time he did this you thought you had a stalker or something. 
  * So when you came high tailing into Donnie's lab freaking the F out, Donnie was ready to activate every battle shell he had ever invented to keep you safe.
  * However, when he saw the gift he made you in your hand he chuckled at your wild accusations.
  * After explaining this whole situation, you always enjoyed waking up to find something new outside of your window.
  * Cuddles.
  * Lots and lots of cuddles.
  * Although he isn't a very touchy guy, he loves to have you sit on his lap while he works.
  * It calms him in a way.
  * There are also the nights where his mind refuses to sleep and the only cure is to have your body pushed so far into his plastron that he can only breathe you.
  * Donnie likes to give you brief kisses on the cheek, nose or forehead whenever he walks by you.
  * Long make-out sessions are specifically reserved for his lab or bedroom, although they're pretty much the same place at this point.
  * He doesn't do much PDA, but when you send Leo on his ass do expect some long mushy kiss to gross out his brothers.
  * April is undoubtedly his closest friend besides yourself, so be anticipate some calls from her early in the morning tell you if Donnie's sad and doesn't want you to know.
  * All in all, Donnie loves you dearly.
  * His favourite thing to do with you, besides that thing, is to sit peacefully in his lab with you on his lap reading a book while he tinkers away.
  * Soft music playing in the background in contrast to his usual techno beats.
  * "Love you, Don."
  * "I love you (Y/N), more than anything in the world."
  * "Even more than Sheldon?"
  * "Welllll..."




End file.
